I Love You Daddy
by stupidlamb3931
Summary: A late Father's Day fic. Four moments between father and daughter. Oneshot.


**Finally! The Idea Gods have struck yet again. It's been awhile, I was starting to get worried. Sadly, I have only been struck with a small one so this will be a oneshot. Because this is just a oneshot I am self-editing and I am human. I make mistakes. If you catch one please tell me and I'll do my best to go back and fix it. Thanks! Anyway, this is just a few small moments between father and daughter in honor of Father's Day Yesterday. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My name is Alli. Not Stephenie. I get paid for mowing lawns. She gets paid for her amazing creativity and the creation of the equally amazing characters I am simply borrowing for this story.**

**I Love You Daddy**

**XXXXX**

**Her Thoughts--**

Life is hell. My beautiful Bella is being torn apart from the inside by a monster who is only in existence because of my lack of self-restraint. I hated myself for doing this to her, and I hated the thing inside of her for causing her pain.

Jacob is over yet again, but I can't find it within myself to feel anything but indifference towards his presence anymore. He makes Bella happy and that's all that matters. Besides, he loathes the fetus as much as I do so we have at least some sort of kinship over that.

Bella is on the couch, a cup of blood grasped in her hand, another reminder of how this "child" is affecting her. Bella used to be close to fainting at the mere sight of blood before. Now she slurps it down without a second thought. I'm sitting next to her, trying to ignore the grotesque sight of her distended stomach. It sickens me that it's my child doing this to her.

Bella winces as the fetus squirms inside her and I hide a grimace by turning my face away, but a quiet voice pulls me back.

"_Comfortable."_

It was an odd thought to hear considering who was in the room and the situation we were in. Who could find it comfortable to watch Bella suffer through this because of some warped love for the monster destroying her. I listen in on everyone in the room, but no one is following such a train of thought. Who could have thought that?

I hear it again.

"_Safe."_

I look over at Bella, or more her stomach, and shift closer. Is it possible? I place a hand on her stomach, the first time I have ever done this, and lean closer. Everyone is watching me, but I don't pay attention, I'm too busy listening.

"_Warm."_

"Edward, is something wrong?" I look up at Bella but am pulled away by the quiet thoughts once again. I press an ear to Bella's stomach in an attempt to hear clearer.

"_Happy."_

"I can hear it." I whisper, pressing closer still to Bella's stomach and the baby it holds inside.

"You can hear him?!" Bella practically shrieks. The baby gives the slightest jump before settling again. I hear another thought.

"_Love." _

I'm awestruck. This baby loves Bella. And I find myself not able to loathe it after all.

**First Meeting--**

When she finally decides to grace the world with her presence I am too caught up in saving her mother to properly meet her. In fact, I don't see her again until a day after I puller her out of Bella's womb.

I have Bella all cleaned up, and at Alice's insistence, myself as well. Bella is still on the table, enduring the pain of the transformation through a haze of morphine, hopefully.

I have heard of Jacob's imprint on our daughter, but haven't had time to really care one way or another about it. At most I am mildly amused at the situation, but my full attention now is focused on Bella.

It is because of my attention to Bella that I only barely notice Alice entering the room. I turn slightly and see that she is holding my daughter in her arms.

"I thought it was time that Renesme finally met her daddy." Shifting her into my arms, Alice takes my place holding Bella's hand.

I stare down at the beautiful little girl in my arms and feel my breath stop for just a few moments.

She's perfect.

Her milk chocolate eyes are almost exact replicas of Bella's and I can't help but smile down at her.

"Hello Renesme." I whisper down at her, afraid that any loud noise will shatter this perfect dream and she'll disappear. She smiles up at me and places a hand on my cheek.

Carlisle informed me of her unique talent so I am somewhat prepared for the onslaught of pictures suddenly sliding through my mind. Renesme has taken it upon herself to fill me in on everything that has happened to her in the 24 hours she's been alive. When it's finally over she lets her hand drop from my cheek and leans forward to let her ear rest over the spot where my heart no longer beats.

Sitting in that chair with my daughter, someone who I never thought would exist, snuggled against my chest I felt a deep calmness settle over me as I let her rhythmic breathing lull me into the closest thing to sleep I could possibly reach.

Laying my head on top of Renesme's I closed my eyes and let myself picture what our future would be like. Mine, Bella, and Renesme's.

It was perfect, as most fantasies go, but I knew it would be impossible for it to go any other way.

Nothing could be anything but perfect if I had my wife and daughter with me.

Bella and Renesme.

The loves of my life.

**First Date--**

As a father it is only natural that any boy with the audacity to ask my daughter out is immediately put on my bad list. Surprisingly enough her first date wasn't Jacob Black, but a nice, human boy named Peter Logan.

We had been spending a year in Alaska and Renesme was five but looked fifteen. Her growth spurts had slowed a bit and were virtually unnoticeable to humans so Renesme was spending her year as a freshman in high school.

He was in her English class and thought she had pretty eyes.

When she walked in the house with a smile and hope in her eyes I knew there was trouble. Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Esme were ecstatic and I'm pretty sure I saw Jacob's eye twitch. Knowing I had lost any chance of saying no my only stipulation was that he meet the family. I was banking on the fact that the sight of Emmett would keep the boy's hands to himself.

When the knock came on the door the next night Renesme was still upstairs with her mom and aunts so I was left the job of opening the door. Technically Carlisle was posing as her father, but I still reserved the right to glare at Peter as he shuffled into the house.

I led him into the living room where Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and Carlisle were all waited to greet him. I took great pleasure in the look on his face when he walked in there.

He was squished on the love seat between Jacob and I when Renesme and the girls finally made their entrance. Peter looked immensely grateful and made to stand. Jacob stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"Hey, no need to rush. Stay and let us get to know you a little." Peter looked ready to pee his pants and Renesme looked ready to kill us all.

" So, are you a freshman too?" asked Carlisle, easily the less intimidating of us all.

Peter nodded. "Yes I am."

"Where are you going tonight?" Quizzed Emmett.

"A movie and then I though we could stop in the food court for dinner."

"What movie?" Fired off Jasper.

"I though Renesme could pick, but I saw there was that new scary movie out and I know she likes those." Jasper seemed satisfied and Renesme looked done with this situation.

"Why don't we get going Peter. We don't want to get stuck in a long line." Peter jumped up immediately, glad to have distance between himself and the rest of us.

"Yeah, you're right. Wouldn't want that to happen." Renesme grabbed his hand and started to drag him out the door. Peter's older brother was driving them. Before they could go though I jumped up and grabbed Renesme.

"One sec." I pulled her over to the hallway.

"What dad?" She asked, looking confused. I took an unneeded deep breath.

"Just wanted to let you know that I love you and no matter how many dates you go on you will always be my girl."

"And you'll always be the first guy I ever loved." I felt my heart melt and wrapped her in a quick hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She turned to leave, But I stopped her one last time.

"Hey, if he tries anything puch him. Hard. Maybe even get a well aimed kick in there." She smiled and nodded before finally walking out of the house.

"Well, there she goes boys." Announced Alice, smiling proudly after her. "She's gonna be a heart breaker." We all nodded and Jacob glowered in the corner of the couch. As we all set about to do our own stuff though Peter ran back into the house and right up to Bella.

"I'm sorry but my brother wanted me to give this to you." He handed her a phone number on a piece of paper and then ran back out the door.

Jacob and I were both glaring after him now.

**Wedding Day--**

When Jacob and Renesme finally tied the knot she was twenty, but looked seventeen and he was ecstatic.

Before the ceremony I found her pacing up and down the hallway and breathing heavily.

"What's up Nessie?" I asked, approaching her from behind. She whirled around and lunged herself into my arms.

"Dad, I'm getting married." She exclaimed. I chuckled.

"I kinda got the memo when you came home with a ring on your finger." She shook her head.

" I know, but I'm getting married. Today. In ten minutes!"

"Yes, you are. What's the problem?" She bit her bottom lip and looked down the hall before answering.

"Well he imprinted on me. What if he's only marrying me because of the imprint. Would he love me without it?!"

"Renesme, any guy, be him human, vampire, shapeshifter, or any other mythical creature existing out there would kill to have a chance at forever with you. Jacob loves you, and if that wasn't true this wedding would not be happening right now because I wouldn't allow anyone unworthy to take you away from me."

"I love you Daddy," she whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek then running back into the room so Alice could do her hair.

I walked her down the aisle and she looked gorgeous. All the way down that aisle she only had eyes for Jacob and I knew right then that this would be the hardest thing I ever did. Give her away.

When we reached the end I lifted her veil and just stared at her for a few moments. She was as perfect as the day I first held her.

I smiled, kissed her forehead, and then let her let go of my hand and grab Jacob's instead. She was his now, but she will always have been mine first.

**XXXXX**

**Well, there you go. It's just a short little tribute to dad's that was in my head. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did hope you let me know in a review!**

**Peace and Happy Daddy Day,**

**Stupidlamb3931**


End file.
